El llanto de la gaviota
by Eshnaida
Summary: Sanosuke se poso sobre la arena, se dejo caer de rodillas mientras aquellas lágrimas saladas le empapaban el rostro. Buscó el contenido de su bosillo, dispuesto a jalar del gatillo...


**El llanto de la Gaviota**

Aquí les dejo mi primer fic one-shot de la pareja Sanosuke y Sayo de la tan conocida serie Rurouni Kenshin, y dedicado especialmente a mi querida amiga Darksoubi que me introdujo al vicio de FanFiction, gracias Naty!!!!

La leyenda que leerán a continuación está basada en una historia real, que ocurrió en una ciudad de mi país Chile, llamada Viña del Mar, muy conocida por sus puertos y por sus leyendas de sirenas, demonios y doncellas.

Se que algunos de los que lean mi primera incursión en el mundo de los fics, no los conoceré, pero con el hecho de que solo la lean, ya estoy bastante…como decirlo expectante, fascinada y happy…-

A si que leanlo…y no se sorprendan por el final porque a estas alturas, en el mundo están ocurriendo cosas así cada 5 minutos, y no estoy bromeando…

**Capítulo Único: Sin siquiera despedirme…**

Lo único que Sanosuke atinó a realizar fue salir a toda prisa de aquel restaurante, se poso sobre la arena, se dejo caer de rodillas mientras aquellas lágrimas saladas le empapaban y le secaban aquel rostro que había sonreído, que había visto aquel cielo azul con otros ojos, que había amado y lo había perdido todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Buscó en su bolsillo dispuesto a encontrar su contenido y luego a jalar del gatillo…

_**Flash-back**_

No puedo creer que me lleves contigo- dijo Sayo feliz abrazando a Sanosuke por la espalda.

Sin ti no sería lo mismo- dijo Sano sonriéndole y dándose vuelta para tenerla frente a sí por unos segundos.

Te amo-dijo la chica acercando su rostro con las manos al suyo.

Sano respondió el beso e hizo que aquel minuto durara un tiempo que pareció más de un siglo.

Hasta que por fin me lo dijiste-dijo Sano tomando su mano y besándola como los antiguos caballeros se despedían de sus doncellas.

Cuando el beso terminó Sanosuke la miro y se sorprendió, de ver aquellos ojos que lo habían enloquecido, y le sonrió pero de una forma más especial, que denotaban las pocas semanas que ambos llevaban comprometidos.

El aire de puerto los embriagaba con su aroma, aquel viento salado se volvía parte de la escena y se mezclaba con otros aquellos aromas de las panaderías y pastelerías cercanas al puerto.

El barco los esperaba, echaba vapor con fuerza descontrolada, mientras ellos se encaminaban a aquel pequeño navío.

¿Vamos?-dijo Sano en susurro.

Bueno- dijo Sayo que tomó la mano de Sanosuke y ambos se dirigieron a aquella pequeña embarcación dispuestos a zarpar y a emprender aquella travesía que terminaría…

en desastre…

El viaje transcurrió lento, sereno, y sin complicaciones…

Sayo nunca pensó que el mar sería algo tan hermoso, las olas venían y venían y las gaviotas revoloteaban.

Hasta que…

El barco encalló con un lote de altas y descomunales rocas…

A Sanosuke el capitán del barco lo encaró junto a dos de los contramaestres…

¿Como se te ha ocurrido traerla contigo?-dijo uno de los hombres mientras una de las puertas permanecía cerrada para que nadie más se enterara.

Me vas a decir que no debí hacerlo- dijo Sanosuke enrabiado-¿Por qué?

Porque una mujer sobre una embarcación, es de mala suerte- dijo el capitán apuntándole con el dedo.

No seas estúpido!!! Las supersticiones no existen…

La conversación fluyó, mientras nadie más escuchó. Comenzó a escasear lo más necesario, y un día sin previo aviso Sayo desapareció…

Sanosuke preguntó y preguntó…pero sin embargo su única respuesta fue….

Se lanzó por la borda no podía soportar el hecho de que ella fuera la causante de nuestra desgracia.

La razón:

había escuchado la conversación.

Sano intentó lanzarse por la borda, pero los casi 7 hombres que lo acompañaban, lo detuvieron de aquel suicidio seguro y lo encerraron en aquella habitación que había compartido con Sayo antes de que ella hubiera desaparecido entre las aguas.

Sano lo único que recibió por aquella puerta fue un plato con algo que resultaba ser carne…

¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Sano sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Gaviota- respondió uno de los marinos.

A lo que Sanosuke se dispuso a comer porque lo habían tenido casi dos días sin alimento.

Sano pensaba cada segundo en Sayo, no podía creerlo, ella jamás se hubiera lanzado por la borda…

Sanosuke se propino heridas en las manos y en los pies con el único objeto de marcar en su piel, los días que pasaban y pasaban, mientras su alma se consumía en una agonía y desesperación que no cesaban, nunca…

El equipo de rescate se demoró en aparecer y cuando lo hizo, constato que una de las personas ya no se encontraba con ellos, faltaba una mujer en la lista…

Sanosuke luego de un plan de rehabilitación logró superarlo, pero aún seguía amando a Sayo en donde quiera que estuviera…

_¿Por qué¿Por qué te separaste de mí?_

_Cometí yo algún ínfimo error_

_o mi relación fue el hincapié para el preludio del caos,_

_aquel dulce caos que todavía con tu precioso recuerdo_

_me impulsa para seguir viviendo_

_la vida todavía la encuentro complicada_

_pero respóndeme ángel mío_

_¿Porque te marchaste destrozando mi vida, mi alma y mi cuerpo?_

_Porque todavía…no lo comprendo_

Sanosuke una tarde decidió ir de paseo por la playa, y miró las gaviotas volando, y decidió que nuevamente probaría gaviota, para recordar… aquella sensación que intentaba olvidar, pero él buscaba una respuesta con aquella acción…

Pero luego de aquello que tanto quería…, se percató que ambos sabores provenientes de la gaviota de aquel navío y la gaviota de la playa que se habían impregnado en su cerebro, no eran parecidos en ningún sentido…

Su cerebro se paralizó pensando en el error que había cometido, por lo que lo único que atinó a realizar fue salir a toda prisa de aquel restaurante, con la mirada atónita de la gente que lo rodeaba, corrió a la arena, se dejo caer de rodillas mientras aquellas lágrimas saladas le empapaban y le secaban aquel rostro que había sonreído, que había visto aquel cielo azul con otros ojos, ojos de felicidad….

Buscó en su bolsillo dispuesto a encontrar su revolver y luego a jalar del gatillo…

La gente que comía a su lado contempló atónita como Sano como al mismo tiempo que suspiraba por última vez se apuntaba a la cabeza…

y como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su cráneo de fulminaba por aquella bala, y como aquellas gotas carmesí rozaban la arena, y teñían lentamente las olas imbatibles que hace casi un año habían visto zarpar a un pequeño navío de aquel puerto con una pareja que se amaba pero que luego se separarían definitivamente por acción que la necesidad genera en el alma de algunas personas…


End file.
